


Lust and Base Desire

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been watching Hermione and she finds that the attention isn't entirely unwanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust and Base Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble contest.

Hermione is in the Common Room when she feels someone watching her. The feeling has become familiar over the last few weeks, but for some reason she doesn't feel threatened. Unable to concentrate on her Transfiguration essay, she puts down her quill carefully and leans back in her chair. She stretches and yawns.

"You look just like Crookshanks when you do that," Ginny laughs.

Hermione smiles and looks over at her friend. Ginny is looking down at her textbook, so Hermione takes the opportunity to look around. She scans the room quickly and is surprised to finally catch someone looking at her.

In their usual dark corner of the Common Room, George and Lee are plotting something. They don't seem to have noticed that Fred isn't paying attention. He's looking at her with a desire that's almost visceral. Hermione's stomach twists uncomfortably. No one has ever looked at her like that before; not even Viktor, with his sweet, bumbling attempts to get her attention. And certainly not Harry or Ron or any of the other boys in her year.

For a long moment, Hermione can't look away. She feels colour rising in her cheeks and looks down at her textbook, horribly embarrassed that Fred can make her blush with just one look. She pushes her hair back and tries desperately to concentrate.

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry asks, concern evident in his voice.

She looks down to where he is sitting on the floor with Ron, peering up at her.

"Fine," she says quickly, "just a bit hot."

Harry looks puzzled, but accepts this explanation and goes back to arguing Quidditch with Ron.  
~~~~~~~

 

Hermione is on her way back to Gryffindor Tower after Arithmancy when she spots Fred. She quickly ducks behind a tapestry into an alcove. She knows it isn't rational behaviour, but she's tired and he confuses her. She feels like she's been permanently flustered since she caught him looking at her two weeks ago. She tries to calm her breathing, hoping to any god that might be listening that no one will find her hiding in here.

Apparently the gods aren't listening, because a few minutes later Fred slips into the alcove. He gives her a slow, dirty smile and her heart starts to race. The rational part of her tells her to pull herself together, but the irrational part has long since taken over. Fred drops his bag on the floor and for some inexplicable reason she finds herself mirroring his actions.

Seconds later, he has her pressed up against the cold stone wall and she's returning his kisses with a fervour she didn't know she possessed. Her hands have developed a will all of their own as one tangles in his too-long hair and the other grasps at his shirt. Fred's hands are wandering too and Hermione knows she should probably tell him to stop but her lips are too busy kissing him.

Fred kisses his way from her mouth to her ear and she tries to get her breathing back under control. This proves difficult when Fred starts kissing her neck. He's just started to slide his hand under her shirt when they hear laughing voices in the corridor. They both freeze, rudely interrupted by the outside world. Hermione had quite forgotten where they were and the thought of being discovered is a sobering one. She quietly and carefully begins to straighten her clothes and hair. Much to her relief, Fred does the same.

When the voices and footsteps recede into the distance, Fred kisses her quickly, winks at her and slips out from behind the tapestry. She darts after him, needing to talk about what has just happened, but to her surprise he is gone. She walks back to Gryffindor Tower in daze, smiling to herself, and she makes it half way there before she realizes that she left her bag in the alcove. She feels foolish as she walks back to fetch it and hopes desperately that Fred won't have this effect on her for long.


End file.
